The silence of the night
Warning Remember, you've been warned, so don't blame me, if I ruined your favorite series or characters ;). Note This story is sequel to my second creepypasta called ‘Rocky's second face’. You can read it independently, but I recommend that you read the first and second parts beforehand. I'm not native English speaker, so if you find mistakes, bad words usage or ancient phrases that Google Translator and my 'excellence' language skills have found to be correct - feel free to change it. Also - feel free to record anything that contains this story - but please notify me, so I could listen to it ;). I tried to be creepy, but I think this story is more like fan-fiction :/ Sorry for that! Story is written by WiredFox. Story - Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! - Chase declared. He, and also Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Rubble were sitting in the command room in The Lookout. It's been a week since Chase, at Zuma's request, talked to Rocky. Everything seems to be normal and like nothing has happened. - Thanks for coming Pups - Ryder said - Mr. Porter has trouble. - Oh no! - said Pups together. - He and Alex went for a walk in a nearby cave, but they were both stuck… - Ryder continued. - We had to find them, check if they're fine and finally, we should put some warning signs before cave entrance. - Right, Ryder - said Marshall. - For this mission, I choose… Rubble - you had to check rocks and make sure that entrance is safe. - Let’s dig it! - Pup answered. - Marshall - Ryder continued - take your rescue pack. Somebody could be injured. - Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! - Rocky, take your tools, we may need them. - Green means go! - And Chase, I want you to lead the team. It's been a while since this meteorite case, and I think that's a great opportunity to you to learn something new. - Oh - german shepherd was a bit surprised - Ok Ryder. I’ll do my best! Chase is on a case! - Don’t worry Chase - said Ryder - I’ll be right next to you. - Thanks. - PAW Patrol is on a roll! Pups and Ryder quickly moved towards their vehicles. They arrived at the place quite quickly. - Ok Chase - boy started - it’s your turn. - Em, ok - Chase wasn't quite sure he could handle it. - Eee, ok - Pup looked at cave. “Why did Alex and Mr Porter ever came here?” he thought. - What a big cave - said Rubble. - So dark - Marshall added. - And probably wet! - quickly said Rocky - Ugh! - You all probably have right, but we have to act quickly. Alex and Mr Porter count on us. Rocky - grey Pup was a bit surprised when Chase started with him - find some boards and prepare signs. - Alright! - Rubble, Marshall - we’re going in. - O… ok Chase - Marshall answered. - Ryder? - Chase asked. - Did I said everything correct? - It’s your choices - boy smiled - you’ll soon find out. I believe you'll do your best. - Thanks, Ryder. Pups have started their work. Rocky approached his truck and pulled some old boards, sticks, markers and nails out of it. The rest of the team unwillingly moved towards the entrance. Rocky's job was the easiest. He put three warning signs close to entrance. When he finished, he get closer to Ryder. - Ryder? - Pup started. - Not that I want to be a leader and I'd be happy if you changed your mind about it. - No Rocky - Ryder answered - I don’t change my mind. - So, why did you let lead Chase? - You’ll see Rocky… You’ll see.. Meanwhile at the cave… - It’s so dark in here - said Rubble. - Right - Chase answered. - Woof, woof! Light! - Ouch! My eyes! - shout Marshall when light from Chase’s flashlight light was pointed right at him. - Sorry Marshall. - I’m okay - and all Pups started laughing. Cave was bigger than they thought earlier. - Alex? Mr Porter? - Chase want to check if someone hears him. - They don’t hear us - sadly said Marshall. - We’ll find ‘em - quickly added Rubble. - Can you use your spy stuff? - Marshall asked. - That’s great idea! - Chase was excited. - But… I left my spy Pup-Pack in The Lockout. - Why Ryder won’t gave this gear to you at the beginning? - Rubble was surprised. - I don't know - Chase was a bit sad. - Maybe he want me to make this kind of decision. We must act quick, time is running out. - But how do you want to find Alex and Mr Porter without your drone? - asked Marshall. - I have some idea! Woof, woof! Megaphone! - Wait?! What?! - shouted Rubble. - MR PORTER? - Chase shout through his megaphone. - ALEX?! - Chase! Be quiet! - both said Marshall Rubble but their friend didn't listen. - WHERE ARE YOU? - Chase! - shout Rubble. The cave could fall down! - Oh no… - Pup finally realized what he just did. - There was too late to stop the events. Rocks start falling down. - Run! Run! - shout Chase. - All three pups start running, barking and howling. They run fast. First escaped Rubble because he was much closer to exit than other PAW Patrol members. Then, from a dust that fallen rocks made jump out Chase. Now, there was only silence. - Where’s Marshall? - asked Rocky. - He run with us, he should… - Chase looked around - he should… be - he was scared now - here… - Marshall? - Ryder won't wait too much before he press red button on his Pup-Pad. - Marshall? Do you hear us? - Shh… gzkh… - some noises could be heard - shh der! Shh… R.. er! - Marshall? Where are you?! - boy shout to his Pup-Pad but only other noises answered to him. - We must find him! - added Rocky. - Rubble, get these rocks out of the way. - Rubble on the double! - quickly answered Rubble then he take his vehicle and start clearing cave entrance. - Chase? - I… I… - he was shocked - I don't know what happened… - Pup sat on the ground - where's Marshall? - He'll be alright, Chase - said Rocky. - Come, let's find him! - Where? Where is Marshall? - Chase seemed not to respond to his friend's words. - Rocky - said Ryder - leave him alone, he's shocked. Go and dig with Rubble. I'm going to find Marshall's Pup-Tag signal. And I will also look after Chase. - He shouldn't be far away - said Rubble. - He was close to us. Rocky and Rubble were digging, Ryder stand close to Chase and still try to find his missing Pup using Pup-Pad. Chase sit where he was. He looked very depressed. - It's all my fault - he finally said. - I failed. I didn't find anyone and Marshall is trapped in this cave. - We'll find them - added Ryder. - Don't worry. - We found him! - shouts Rubble. Indeed, Rubble and Rocky have found Marshall. He was injured, dirty but alive. - Rocky? - Marshall said, he wasn't sure what or who he saw. - Rubble? - We found you Marshall - Rocky was very happy. - We find you… - Th.. - he spat out some blood - thanks - said, than slowly close his eyes. - Marshall! Don't leave us! - cried Rubble. - Fast! - said Ryder. - Rocky, take him and Chase to The Lockout, I'll go with you both. - Green means go! - Zuma, Skye - said boy through Pup-Pad - we need you here. There was accident, you have to help Rubble. - Ready, set, get wet! - This pup's gotta fly! Rocky and Ryder quickly arrived at The Lockout. - We do not have time to lose - said Ryder. - Help me take him up. - He's very weak Ryder. I… I'm not sure if… - Don't say it Rocky. We don't lose him. Ryder, Rocky, Chase and Marshall arrived at the top floor. Boy and gray pup put Marshall on the table. Chase was just walking around talking to himself. He felt responsible for the accident. It all lasted a few hours. In the meantime, the remaining part of the team returned from the mission. - Ryder? - started shyly Skye. - We won. He's in severe condition, but he'll live. - Just one good news, though - sadly added Zuma, then Ryder spotted crying Rubble. - What's going on? - boy asked. - We found them - Rubble started. - But we were too late - finished Skye. - What do you mean saying 'too late'? - Ryder asked. - We found them - said Zuma. - They were dead. - What?! - shouted Rocky. - That's true - said sadly Rubble. - We found their corpses at the bottom of some abyss. - They must have fallen before the cave collapsed - said Zuma. - Or soon afterwards - said Chase without emotions in his voice. - We don't know that Chase - said Skye. - Pups - Ryder started - all we need rest. We're gonna talk tomorrow. The most important thing is that you are all safe - boy looked at Chase - and alive. After this talk, everyone went their separate ways. Pups went to their Pup-Houses, Ryder to his room where also slept Marshall. Boy looked at the Dalmatian. 'It was not supposed to end like this' he thought. Ryder sat on a little chair. It was night already. Chase couldn't sleep. He was just staring at the starry sky. He thought about what had happened and that he had failed his friend. However, the silence of the night was broken by the silent sound of Pup-Tag. German Shepherd started to listen. - Rocky? - it was Ryder. - Could you come here? - Ryder… I almost lost my friend. I'm not in a mood… - We need to talk about tomorrow. - Ok Ryder. I come. But we will only talk. 'What's going on?' though Chase. 'What is that super-important thing that Ryder need to talk with Rocky in the middle of night?'. Chase decided to spy on him. Meanwhile, a gray Pup entered The Lockout and took an elevator to the upper floor. Chase put on his spy costume and with the use of suctions sneaked up through the slide. - What's going on, Ryder? - Rocky wasn't happy. - We need to talk. - I thought you wanted to talk to everyone in the morning. - Yes, I'll talk to The Team but I want to talk with you at first. - About what? - there was anger in Rocky's voice. - Calm down. In the morning - you will be the leader. - What?! After all of this shit? - Chase isn't fit for anything, and this one's - boy point at Marshall - I'm not sure if he even gonna wake up. - Ryder… It wasn't supposed to be like this. - I know. But I promised you to be a leader so I keep my word. 'What the fuck?!' though Chase. He don't want to listen to that more. 'Rocky was in conspiracy with Ryder the whole time?' pup didn't believe what he heard. 'They got their hands dirty with blood so that Rocky could become the head of the group? I need to talk to Zuma. He was right about him…'. Chase quietly went downstairs. Then he went up to Zuma's orange pup-house. - Wake up Zuma - he started. - We need to talk. - Chase? What's going on? - You were right? - Right? About what? - About Rocky. - You talk about last week? - Yes. I couldn't sleep and I heard his talk with Ryder. - And? - This last mission - sighed Chase - it was their idea to make Rocky a new leader. - What?! - Zuma was shocked. - Yeah… I couldn't believe in that too. They want me to feel guilty so Rocky could easily replace me. - So… what are you going to do? - I'll leave. I will go to this cave and wait for Rocky - said Chase. - Please, take my Pup-Tag and my spy gear so Ryder couldn't locate me so easy. - Ok. - Make sure that the team start searching me. Then, bring that grey mongrel to me. We need to talk. - Ok Chase. - Thanks Zuma. You're really good friend. - Good luck Chase. It was a morning. Ryder started the day by meeting at the top of the tower. - Pup's we need to talk. I owe you this. But where is Chase? - He left us - Zuma started - I tried to stop him but I couldn't. - What? - Ryder was a bit surprised. - Ok, we will find him but first I decided to make Rocky a new leader of the group. I know it's not the best time, but Team need someone that could lead - Pups, including Zuma, started barking and wagging their tails. - How's Marshall? - finally asked Skye. - He is in coma - started Ryder. - But we believe that he will soon wake up - finished Rocky. - His legs was really injured. I'm afraid that he couldn't walk again - said Ryder with sadness in his voice. - What?! - all other pups were shocked. - To be honest, now we don't know. We need to wait - added Ryder. - How about Chase? - asked Zuma. - Ok, Chase case - said Ryder. - We need to find him. First I'll check his Pup-Tag signal. - It's not good idea - Zuma added. - He left here all of his gear. - Ok, so we need to search him in the old way - boy said. - PAW Patrol, to the vehicles and start searching! And they run. Rocky, Zuma, Skye and Rubble reach their vehicles. - Rocky? - Yes, Zuma? - I think where might he be. - Where? - I think… he will be at the cave. - What? Why? - He felt so guilty. I think he's going to do something stupid. - You're right. Ok, let's go to that cave. Rocky and Zuma arrived quickly. - Chase? - asked loudly Rocky. - Are you there? - Woof, woof! Net! - Wait, what?! - before Rocky start even ask a large net bound him to the ground. - You fucking murderer! - Chase came out of the Cave. Zuma only watch everything. - What?! - I know you did this - Pup came closer to Rocky. - And so is Ryder. - Who told you that lies?! - Haha - Chase laughed. - You of course. And your beloved Ryder. - When? - I heard all your conversations last night. - Chase… please… - No - he interrupt him - I won't listen anything you have to say. You killed little boy and his grandfather. You almost killed Marshall! - Chase! No! I didn’t! - And… you don't tell us anything. I tried to talk to you, but you fucking lied to me. - No, Chase. I do not know nothing! - So why are you lying again?! - I did not! - So what did you did with Ryder last week? - Eh… - sighs Rocky. - He had sex with me. - WHAT?! - both Zuma and Chase were shocked. - You're disgusting! You owe your position to your ass. - No, Chase! It's no like that! - Woof, woof! Gun! - Chase - cried Rocky - please… - Get up. - Chase… - Rocky was really scared. - Get the fuck up! Rocky slowly got off the net. He was now standing in front of Chase, who was pointing a small pistol at him. - You first. This way - said Chase to Rocky pointing at some cliff. - Zuma, you're going with us. You're be the witness. - Witness of what? - Zuma was a bit surprised. - Of Rocky's suicide of course. - Chase… - Zuma was shocked. - That's enough. - OR MAYBE YOU WANT TO JOIN HIM?! - Chase was really mad. - Let's, fucking, go… The road to the coast wasn't very long. Rocky, at the command of Chase, stood at the very end. Pup looked down. The rocky bottom was very far away. The fall wouldn't have ended well for sure. - Chase, please… - Rocky beg. - Zuma - Chase started - tie him up. - Chase… - Zuma started - you don’t have to do that… - Sorry Zuma. I had to. Zuma went closer to Rocky. - I’m sorry, Rocky - chocolate labrador cried. - You're always be my best friend. - It’s ok, Zuma. It’s okay… - Rocky looked like he had accepted his destiny. - Just do what you had to. - I’m so sorry! - Move on - said Chase. - And you, traitor. Say goodbye. Chase wasn't waiting for Rocky to say his last words. Instead, he kicked him and looked down to see him fall down. - Hahaha! - laugh loudly Chase. - HahahaaaaaaaaaAAAA! - That’s for Rocky, you bastard… - said Zuma and start crying after kicking Chase off. Today he lost two of his friends. Now only silence could be heard. Sequel Fourth part is available here. Category:Rocky Category:Marshall Category:Chase Category:Deaths Category:Cave Category:Gore Category:Blood Category:Ryder Category:Part of a story Category:Zuma Category:Stories Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Skye Category:Rubble Category:Accident Category:Depressing Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Little adventure Category:Suicide